My Broken Dreams
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Riku thinks on how his life has changed since he came home from that last fight, and about how alone he's become. Sora and Kairi have each other, but what does Riku have? Songfic, Rikucentric, SoKai, and onesided RikuKairi. Another songfic from me! Enjoy!


_**My Broken Dreams**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

**A/N: Readers, BlackChaos here. I'm on a songfic role! Anyway, here's a less dark and sinister songfic! Just had the idea as I opened up word, so here I go. Read on! BlackChaos, out.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and Disney, Boulevard of Broken Dreams is owned by Green Day.**

**

* * *

**

Riku watched as the sun went down, and brushed some locks of hair out of his eyes. He once sat on this islet with his two best friends, now they weren't there.

_**I walk a lonely road...**_

Riku once thought he could escape his loner nature, but now Sora and Kairi were too busy with each other to spend time with him.

_**The only one that I have ever known...**_

Now that he thought about it, what had he done? What could have changed the fate he knew since his youth? He'd become darkness, fought darkness, and used darkness to save light.

_**Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone!**_

Riku knew he did the right thing for them all. He loved Kairi, that much was apparent, but he knew that she and Sora loved each other, and he wasn't going to take that from either of them.

_**I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams...**_

Yet every night, he still cried, he still ran from acceptance, still hid from the light of day.

_**When the city sleeps...**_

But now wasn't the time for tears. He was alone, and he'd accept that. Maybe someone was out there for him, maybe he just hadn't found them yet. But he didn't want to take that risk, he didn't want rejection.

_**And I'm the only one and I walk alone!**_

The darkness grew around him, slowly encasing him as night overcame the islands.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me!**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating!**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me!**_

_**Till then, I walk alone!**_

Riku smiled. The shadows never left him, just stayed close yet far. He couldn't let himself descend back to darkness, but he wouldn't leave it behind. He already decided that a long time ago, back when he got home, and the darkness tried to take him again...

_**I'm walking down the line...**_

_**That divides me somewhere in my mind...**_

He saw two paths, light and dark, in this path of his heart.

"What do I do? Leave it behind..." He faced the light.

"...Or return to it?" Facing the darkness.

Suddenly, the paths merged, and a third path rose up, shining a strange twilight gleam.

_**On the borderline...**_

_**Of the edge and where I walk alone!**_

Slowly, Riku approached this twilight gleam, and was encased by it, the shadows growing around him, yet not with him. 

_**Read between the lines...**_

"So, this is it. I stay with them, and apart from them..."

_**What's fucked up and everything's all right?**_

Riku faded from his mind, returning to the present, where he realized he'd begun to walk home already.

_**Check my vital signs...**_

_**No, I'm still alive, and I walk alone!**_

And so the days went, continuing to dread his lonely existence, yet still accepting it, knowing he had friends to protect, friends who were happy in his stead.

He'd received glances from girls all the time, but he never let any get close to him, he didn't want another heartbreak.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me!**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating!**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me!**_

_**Till then, I walk alone!**_

So there he stood once more, on this little islet, several days passed, and still no change. Still a denizen of twilight, still a man with no purpose but defend.

_**I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams...**_

Heartbroken, dreams shattered, he moved on, continuing to aid the one's he cared about, the one's he admired from afar.

_**And the city sleeps...**_

The one's he cried out of jealousy for every night...

_**And I'm the only one and I walk alone!**_

Suddenly, Riku smiled, a true smile.

"Just the way I like it."

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me!**_

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating!**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me!**_

_**Till then, I walk alone!**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Pretty bad compared to my other one, but I tried, okay? Truth be told, not only does this work for Riku, it somewhat works for me too. I'm pretty alone...Okay enough of the angsting! It's not a BlackChaos thing! Tell me what you thought, no flames please though. I doubt I have to tell my regulars that, they trust that I try my best. Don't worry, I'll update my other stuff again soon! Read on! BlackChaos, out.**


End file.
